


Pattern

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Pattern)
Series: One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 1





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Pattern)

There was once a man with extraordinary abilities. He could see patterns in every little thing the world offered him. With the patterns he saw, he could rearrange the objects into new, amazing things.

Once he saw a lone tree, standing tall and mighty. The sky behind it framing it, giving emphasis.

The man loved the picture being set, but he thought of a way to improve it more to his liking.

With a touch of his delicate hand, the leaves switched places with the sky, creating a truly unique scene.

The leaves began to slowly cover the sky, trading the soft blue for a dark, rustling green. While the clouds, having nowhere else to go, settled on the branches of the lone tree.

This change pleased the man, for now he could reach and pluck a piece of cloud without much effort.

With this newly acquired piece of sky, he put it in his pocket in case he wanted to change patterns once again.

He left the solitary cloud tree and the expansive green sky to continue his journey.

He didn't stop until he heard a small cry from a neighboring forest, so he ventured in to find the source.

He finally found it, a small bunny was caught in a rope trap, which was hanging from a tree.

This made the man sigh in sorrow. Such a beautiful bunny trapped in a cage of patterns that could be used in something more pleasing for all to see.

The animal gave the man such a pleading look, that he had no choice but to avenge this transgression and wait for the one responsible to show up.

After a while of painstakingly waiting, someone came into the picture. They assessed the rope and had a sick smile on their face, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

The moment they touched the rope, the man knew exactly what to do, and sprang into action. 

With one swift touch, the great patterns of life began to unfurl to the will of the man. 

The rope began to untangle itself, freeing the bunny. But that was not the end, as far as the man was concerned.

The rope then slowly stitched itself into the trapper's clothes, pushing away the original stitches out in the open.

This took a few minutes to complete, but in the end the trapper got what was coming to them. They were now tied up, struggling to break free.

The bunny on the other hand, gained a new red jacket, for that's what the pattern the trapper was wearing before, and transferred to the bunny, as if the rope trap had a change of heart, and reformed into a comfort, rather than a trap for the helpless.

The bunny, so taken aback by the man's kindness, vowed to go with the man, so he can get a chance to repay this kindness.

The man didn't care for repayment, but he would never turn down an invitation for a new friend.

The two then left the forest, looking for new patterns to switch, and make the world a more beautiful place.

For wherever they go, beauty and kindness is sure to follow.


End file.
